Alone with Amy
by marcen12
Summary: Leela comes home from work... but so does Amy. It becomes heavy later
1. Chapter 1

Futurama

Leela was home from work. It was a long day, especially since Fry and Bender had stolen the ship and everyone else was trying to look for them. Now, she wanted to relax and forget about work. She wanted to do something but she didn't know what to do. She walked around the room and sat on the sofa and put on the t.v.

Before she was about to relax, the door opened. Leela looked to see her roommate, Amy. At least it was only her roommate and no one else.

"Hey, Amy." Leela said, as Amy sat beside her.

"Hey," Amy replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing new. How's Kip?"

Amy shrugged. "They're going alright. Nothing new."

Leela nodded. She was right. Everything was boring. There had to be something new in her life.

The room was quiet. Neither of them spoke for an hour. Although there was some small talk about the t .v shows they were watching, it only lasted twenty seconds. Usually, the Professor and Hermes would come in and criticize them for being too lazy but they were busy helping look for Fry and Bender as they go through a dangerous adventure towards the Sun. In some way, both girls wanted to help them because they were so bored in front of the television.

It got hotter in the room. The windows were open but it wasn't enough. Tired, Leela turned off the television, turned off all the lights and sat back down. She saw that there was an empty space where Amy was and found that she was in the bathroom. Leela wanted to sleep but she wasn't bored enough to.

The bathroom opened and there was Amy. Leela saw that Amy was dressed as a schoolgirl. Leela had never been so turned on.

"Leela, I'm going on a date with Kip. Meeting him at a strip club. Do you know where my lipstick is?"

Leela was about to go into her pocket and get out a few pairs of lipstick when Amy spoke again.

"Is it ok if I used yours?"

Leela, horny as ever, walked up to Amy. She was her best friend. How could she have these feelings for her? Leela finally went up to Amy.

"Of course you can use my lipstick." And Leela took softly kissed Amy's lips. Amy didn't say anything. She didn't struggle to break the kiss. Instead, she agreed to it. She wanted to catch a girl's attention. She just didn't know it would be Leela.

Leela took off Amy's skirt, exposing her white panties, while Amy was licking her face. It felt so wrong but it was so delicious. It was more than Fry had ever kissed but Leela thought she was a lesbian. She was bisexual. And she loved the feeling. Their nipples got hard as the bliss was beginning to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

They were on Leela's bed. Amy pushed her tongue into Leela's. She closed her eyes as the magic continued. They were sprawled, naked on the bed. They had never felt this way. It wasn't anything that Kip had done before but it was better.

Amy broke the kiss and looked deep into her friends' eyes. "Slap me." She said, horny.

Leela was confused. "What?"

Amy leaned over and kissed her lips, then whispered, "Slap me. I want you to. I need you."

With that, Amy took Leela's left hand and she kissed it. "Do it for me."

Leela, with her free hand, slapped her face. Amy turned away for a second and turned back. Leela saw that she had changed. Amy was more hungry for her, according to her eyes. Those eyes screamed one word: sex.

Amy than pulled Leela down on her and they kissed again. Their hearts pounding as they exchange saliva. They both needed to climax.

"The shower." Amy licked her lips, as she got off the bed, pulling Leela with her.

Leela hesitated. "What if I'm too rough?" she asked.

Amy took Leela's hand and placed on her chest. "Be as hard and rough as you can."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were naked in the shower. Amy and Leela kissed deeply, their tongues in each other's mouths. The water was getting cold but neither of them cared.

She is so fucking sexy, Leela thought. Now I know why Fry fucked her so many times.

Amy stopped kissing Leela and looked into her eyes. "I want you to go down on me."

Leela smiled and blushed. "What if.."

Amy pushed her finger of Leela's lips. "I don't care how bad you are. Just have my clit."

Leela kissed Amy once more and went down to her knees. Leela's tongue in Amy's clit.

Amy moaned. "Deeper."

Leela put her tongue in deeper, who was getting excited. Her tongue slowly moving inside. Amy was getting more excited.

Amy moaned louder, as Leela felt it. "Leela, I'm coming."

Leela wanted it. She tasted everything. It was so creamy and so sexy.

Leela went to Amy and kissed her again. "If you want to do this again..."

Amy smiled. "How about when I get back?  
Leela kissed her again. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
